


The Perfect World

by lupen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Murder, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Blood, Burning is happening, Cop AU, Death, Drugging, Everyone is human ;), F/M, Gods AU?, Gore, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Homicide, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance and Keith are destined to be together, M/M, More plot than you would think, Multi, Murder, Murder AU?, POV Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow build., Some weird shit, Soulmates, Suicide, burn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupen/pseuds/lupen
Summary: The sun seems to shine a little less bright in Keith's mind as he stares at the cold grey ceiling, a growing color on him. He turned his head, running his fingers through the boring white linens as he closed his eyes. The word just seemed a little less bright to Keith each coming day as he always awoke in a boring white linen bed. He hated it."Someday we’ll find the perfect place where we can be together, forever. I promise you…"That's the one thing that kept Keith going. He didn't know who made it, nor did he remember. He just new he had a promise to keep.





	The Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Aye guys! Tell me what you think!  
> I hope you guys enjoy. This actually has a lot more plot if you think. Just give her a chance. :)

_“Someday we’ll find the perfect place where we can be together, forever. I promise you…”_

_I promise you…_

Purple eyes opened lazily as they stared at lazy grey patterns of the ceiling before turning his head to brush his fingers over the plain white linen sheets of the hotel he stayed at. The poofy jet black hair was unkempt, the purple eyes showed pain as pale fingers ran over the linens, as if expecting someone to be there. He could almost see the shining smile in the back of his mind, blue eyes attached to that smile. The purple eyes closed as he held his hand over that plain space on the linens.

“I promise.” his words were hushed as he slowly pushed himself from the bed, pushing off the white linen sheets to have his feet met with the cool wood of the floor. His eyes showed no remorse, to try and find what he was looking for. He looked around the barren stage of the room. Small hotel commodities sat on the TV stand, begging for use but he had no need for them. He pulled on his black pants, feet pushing through each hole in the fabric as his feet pressed against the flooring. His fingers made work to fasten the button and zipper to secure them. He pulled on his grey shirt, flattening his palms over his chest before he grabbed his red jacket, a half jacket really. He pushed his arms through the sleeves before he sat on the corner of the bed and pulled on his socks and boots. His eyes lazily looked out the window as he cursed the outside to be so bright and cheery at this time.

He took a breath and returned back to his train of thought as he grabbed his keys. He felt the metal in his hands as he lazily slipped them into the pocket of his pants. He couldn’t forget his badge, his fingers brushes over the plastic of the badge before he pursed his lips and slipping it in his pocket as well. He closed his eyes before walking to the door and pushing it open. Stepping onto the carpet and closing the hotel door behind him. He set down the grey hallway, not having the time to take in the Andy Warhol style paintings that lined the walls of various types of food, sports, people or everyday item still lives.

Something more urgent tugged his attention mind and chest as his brows set to continue forward in his search for… someone. The name seemed to be on the tip of his tongue as he stepped into the cool metal of the elevator. He pressed the L on the keyboard of locations. His mind was hazy, filled with cotton and nonsense.

_I promise you…_

He blinked when he heard the ding of the elevator, his brows furrowing when he saw the lack of his location on the red panel, signalling someone would be entering with him. He looked up to see a man with a heavy stature and alcohol rolling off of him in drones. He wrinkled his nose as he took in the appearance of the heavy set man, his shirt was untucked, it seemed to carry stains on the white top. His suit jacket was wrinkled and even had some cigarette ash on it. He turned away from the man, minding his own business in the corner. His arms crossed over his chest, the soft give of his jacket slightly hugging his arms as he stood with a slight impatience.

He watched the numbers carefully, seeing the mans shaky hands press the first floor button. The air in the room was gaining pollution from this mans general stink. He was planning on making this elevator ride far more antagonizing than it should be. The purple eyes held the man in his peripheral vision as he watched his hands fiddle with the smartphone in his hand. The man seemed to catch him staring.

“Aye! You wanna start minding your own business pal!” The man screeched as he stepped away from the boy in the red jacket. The purple eyes narrowed slightly to a glare before he turned his attention back to the numbers on the red counter. When would they be in the lobby. He felt the soft  jostle of the elevator stop on the man's floor. The man hummed and stepped out of the elevator, the metallic doors shutting when they realized they would be getting no new arrivals. He felt his fingers tap against the side of his chest before the doors opened to reveal the marble entry of the elevator room. His feet met the cool tile as he walked out of the elevator, his arms falling to his sides as he weaved between people, the wind gently blowing through the glass doors of the busy hotel. He stepped outside and onto the sidewalk.

The welcoming air that weaved between the tall buildings brushed through his hair. A soft sigh pushed past his lips as he started walking down the sidewalk as cabs and cars followed on the rather busy street. San Francisco was a busy area around October. His foot moved at a good pace, he had a place to be. To meet an old friend and a crime scene. His tired eyes saw the old friend sitting at a table outside a cafe. He sighed as he walked to the table and heard the happy hum of his friend. His hand gripped the cool metal of the stool and pulled it out enough for him to take a seat.

His feet perched on the metal bar welded expertly to the prongs of the stool. He rested his elbows on the table between them in a slight crossed motion as his eyes took in the white tuft of hair on his friends hair. He took in the pink scar that dragged across his nose and his clean-shaven face. “Keith, glad you could make it.” his voice was deep and calming. A wind blew threw, blowing their hair in its power as Keith simply hummed.

“Shiro.” he replied back blandly as he looked at the figure across from him. The clouds seemed to dim down the brightness of the day, much to Keith’s thanks. He was never one for sunny days, the sun always seemed dull to him. Something else shined much bright but he didn’t remember what. He watched a waiter come and set two black coffees in front of them with a wish for them to enjoy. Shiro nodded in thanks and slipped the lid over his coffee. Keith’s fingers grabbed some sugar packets and ripped them, pouring in the sugar and using the red stirring stick to combine the contents of the black drink. He licked the red stirring stick clean before deeming the drink good. He pushed the lid on before he slowly slipped out of his chair. Shiro sipped his coffee. He took it without sugar or creamer. He walked down to his car that was just down the street. He hit the unlock as Keith’s fingers touched the silver of the carhandle.

He didn’t have a car, he pulled the door open and took a seat inside the usually clean car. He set his cup in the unused cup holder. Keith pulled the seatbelt over his lap and chest, pushing it into the locking mechanism as he watched Shiro turn the keys before repeating the same process as before.

“Allura just called me a minute ago, we have a fresh crime scene at Alcatraz boat ports. The body was found while someone was there at night. The scene is pretty gruesome from what I heard Coran expressing in the background. We have reason to believe this was the work of Killer B.” Shiro’s voice was different, it held a more worried tone to it. Keith watched as his grey eyes navigate the road before he was able to pull away from his parking spot and join the cars on the road. His black Nissan was a perfect fit for the man, slim yet fast. Keith didn’t have time or money to really afford a car, he didn’t feel that he needed such luxuries. He simply walked, walking was easy. He rested his elbow against the leather padding on the side of the door before he rested his chin against his fist. His eyes peeled away from Shiro as he looked through the sunroof Shiro had inside of his car. Keith’s eyes looked past the tops of the buildings to the grey clouds collecting in the sky. He was glad it was getting darker. He never really had a taste for sunny days, they just seemed… bland. He heard the flick of the right blinker as he listened to the rather silent clicks signaling their direction.

He sighed softly before looking back down and returning to reality, turning to look at the yellow taxi in front of Shiro’s car. Traffic was never good on this street, it was always backed up since people also preferred Keith’s alternative to walking since there had always been so many stores to cover on one street. “We’ll see when we actually get there.” Keith’s voice was easy, he didn’t much pay attention as Shiro sighed. His human and prosthetic thumbs tapped against the black leather of the steering wheel. His grey eyes awaited the light to turn green.

Shiro nodded in victory when the light finally turned green to allow them to turn. Shiro followed the Taxi before making his right turn and driving down the street with the other cars. Keith sighed and watched the heat of his breath slightly fog up the window. He watched it slowly dissipate to become clear again.

“I didn’t see ya at dinner last night. Is everything going alright?” Shiro asked as he looked at Keith briefly before looking back at the road. Keith thought to himself, he had forgotten there was a dinner between the SFPD and the SFCSI. He hummed before his other hand grabbed his coffee from the console and took a sip.

“I was tired...” Keith answered as he watched the road in front of him. His fingers hugging around the cup to keep the heat against his slightly cold fingers. He rested the cup against his thigh as he saw the people on the side of the road slowly widdle down the closer they got to the Pier Port to Alcatraz. Shiro made another turn as Keith’s eyes followed the water in the distance as he saw the island that once held some of California’s most dangerous mobsters.

“Ahhh. Wanted to catch up on sleep? If you didn’t stay up all night at the office, maybe you wouldn’t be so tired. I warned you not to be in CSI.” Shiro scolded lightly as his eyes flicked to Keith. His eyes returned to the road as soon as they had settled on Keith. Shiro slowed down and flicked on his blinker before turning again. This seemed like an endless maze to Keith, another reason why he didn’t drive a car. Too many confusing places to turn and go. Keith hummed softly before sipping his coffee again. His purple eyes looked ahead of him as he saw their destination coming close.

“Why don’t you keep your eyes on the road.” Keith said as Shiro chuckled to himself before turning into the parking lot just across the street from the Alcatraz port where SFPD stood station to keep people from going on the boat or near the area. Keith’s ears peaked when they heard the halt of the motor and Shiro put the car in park. His fingers moved to his seatbelt much like Shiro’s had. He pushed off his seatbelt before holding cup as he looked outside. He felt his eyes narrow. His purple eyes glowed softly. He pushed the door open before the glow dissipated as soon as it arrived.

He looked outside as he hummed softly and felt the wind greet his skin coldly. He sighed softly before closing the door behind him. He heard the sound of the car locking before he walked beside Shiro. His ears listened to the brustle of the leaves on the floor and the soft sound of waves at the boat port. His eyes stared distantly towards the ports, his eyes blinked and left the distant look. He looked around him, hearing the soft chatter of people in the area around them as they jogged across the street. Keith’s feet met the brick of the sidewalk. Shiro hummed to himself slightly before Keith sipped his coffee. Seeing Shiro flip when he forgot his coffee. How sad. Keith rolled his eyes softly at the man’s antics and grabbed his badge from his pocket, his fingers brushing over the warm plastic from his thigh heat. He slipped it around his neck, feeling the lanyard against his neck as he held up the I.D. to the police at the tape before they were let through. Keith held his hand out as he rest his coffee on an absent trash can and felt the latex gloves against his pale skin from the other SFCSI. He watched his brother go to Allura who was talking with the other homicide detectives on the case. Keith’s eyes focused on the body that had been in his vision since they had been walking to the scene.

“Thanks Hunk.” he said softly as he pulled them on. He looked down at the victim. The body was split in two, a clean cut. Blood was splattered around the whole area it seemed. He hadn’t seem someone bleed so much but splatter had tended to do that. Shiro had left his side quite a time go.

“You’re welcome. This is one of the more gruesome ones we’ve had right? I got queasy being here. Have you seen a body like this?” Hunk asked as his softer brown eyes looked to Keith who gave a simple shrug of his shoulders before he began carefully navigating the body of the man on the floor. The wound wasn’t made from the back. But there were also defensive wounds, so the victim did fight back from what he could see. There was also some abrasions on the victims head - blunt force trauma perhaps. The bruises along the victim has long turned purple and the blood a lighter pigment from being oxidized. Keith’s hands were gently when he touched the pool of blood surrounding the body. He felt the cold against the tip of his fingers as well as the cement under. He pulled his finger away before rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together, feeling the easy feeling of movement before looking at the red. He saw blue sparkles and some golden sparks as well. His eyes looked up to see the rather pointy looking B on the concrete of the port wall with and X at the bottom of it. His eyes followed each little line as they followed though the straight back, looking messy and frantic. It was Killer B. He pursed his lips before he looked back down. 

He furrowed his brows, how interesting… His eyes caught a bird feather there as well. He gently plucked it from the pool of blood around the victim and brought it up to his face. Seeing the detail of the jet-black feathers with the same blue sparkles. He hummed softly as he looked at Hunk and got out a small bag and placed it in the plastic cover. He placed it in the evidence case. He felt the wind, the salty smell carried from the sea hitting his nose as he looked up at the water. The push and pull of the tide seemed to still have a strong influence on it. His eyes distractedly viewed it, the same glow slightly gathering in his purple eyes as he blinked and returned to his work on the body. He saw Shiro turn back to Allura from the corner of his eye. Interesting. His eyes returned to the body, seeing the blue sparks in his blood.

_I'll stay right here, I promise you…_


End file.
